Misscliks: Demigods Chapter 2 Episode 9
Recap Day 317 It is dusk in Hoskar. The party have been investigating the death of Mayor Balwick. The party and Sheriff Red are at the scene of a new murder, the Mayor's widow, Lady Francine Balwick, has been killed by a Vampire. The party with the Sheriff decide to take the late Lady Francine Balwick to be cremated to prevent her from becoming a vampire. On their journey to the funeral pyre, some townsfolk join the funeral possession. After the cremation starts, the party get to work. It is dark since it is winter and there are no stars in the sky, just the light from the moons. The party go visit Jeremiah the Illusionist Gnome. There are no lights on inside his house. They arrive just after midnight. The party bang on the door and Warts answers the door. Wart invites the party inside as he goes to wake Jeremiah. The party warn Jeremiah about the vampire. Jeremiah asks if the party can collect some vampire blood and fangs. The party instruct Jeremiah and Newt to draw all the curtains and not to open the door, so they can't be charmed. Jeremiah gives Adea a fireball scroll to help against the Vampire. Adea stays at Jeremiah's house to learn Fireball as Emma & Arcas leave to visit the High Priest of Hoskar. As Emma and Arcas walk down the strees, they see a body being draged into an allyway by 2 men. The two look and see the body dragged down a cellar-door. At 2am Emma and Arcas arrive at the Grand Cathedral. Arcas and Emma tell the night priest, Jacob, about the vampire and that they were the one to kill the Mayor. Jacob goes off to wake the elderly High Priest. The High Priest knows that Arcas is a child of Reluna, but doesn't see Emma as a child of Felumbra. The High Priest gives the party 3 Flasks of Holy Water and 6 Holy Symbols (3 of Martha and 3 of Astair). The High Priest says he can concentrate the party's weapons so they will be effective against the Vampire, and will be ready to do it in the morning. The High Priest then starts to arrange a unofficial curfew, with messages send to the other temples in town to spread the word. Arcas and Emma return to Jeremiah and rest. A Guard named Frank knocks on the door to be allowed in, but the party don't open the door. Frank says Sheriff Red sent him to get Jeremiah. The party say they will be over after sunrise. Day 318 The party return to the Grand Cathedral. The High Priest recognises Adea as a daughter of Reluna. The High Priest enchants the weapons to be useful against the vampire, but warns the party it will only last the day. The party head to the tombs, where Wart says the Sheriff is. On the way the party put Lady Francine Balwick's ashes in the river. At the tomb, they see the entrance to the crypts is open. Adea calls out for Sheriff Red, and there is no reply. Emma has "Light" on a Silver Dagger and "Invisibility to Undead" on herself and Adea. Adea then Emma head into the crypt. At the bottom of the stairs, the party spot a town guardsman body on the ground, torn apart as he was trying to drag himself to safety. The party go ahead and find the Sheriff leaning against the wall, injured. He can see Emma and Adea, so he isn't undead. Emma tries to help the Sheriff up, but he is charmed, so he stabs Emma in the back. Then a coffin opens and Mayor Balwick crawls out. The party retreat from the tomb into the sunlight. The charmed Sheriff Red follows after, trying to talk though the charm forcing him up. Vampire Mayor Balwk is at the base of the stairs. Adea has her unseen servant carry 20 pounds of garlic down the stairs. Vampire Mayor Balwick turns to mist after being recoiled by the garlic. Sheriff Red tries to pull Arcas down the stairs, but Arcas doesn't budge. Arcas then ties up the Sheriff. Emma then casts "Dispel Magic" on Sheriff Red to hopefully remove the charm. The Sheriff blinks his eyes and asks what is going on. The party explain he was charmed. Sheriff Red says he though the vampire couldn't be active during the day, so it was safe to go down and stake him. Arcas takes Sheriff Red's Magic Sword to use for now and gives the Sheriff his sword to use. A pack of 9 wolves then attack the party. Adea casts enlarge of Arcas. Arcas cleaves into 3 wolves, killing them. The voice of Vampire Mayor Balwick calls out to the wolves to force the party into the crypt. Arcas gets knocked down the stairs, but just stands up and gets back outside and kills 2 more wolves. Emma scythes one wolf to death. A wolf knocks Arcas down the stairs again. Vampire Mayor Balwick rushes up to Arcas and charms him. Arcas is ordered to bring his sisters down. Arcas seizes Emma and drags her down. Emma escapes his grasp. Sheriff Red kills one wolf. There is two wolves left. Adea magic missiles Vampire Mayor Balwick. Emma puts wyvern watch in the staircase. Arcas walks into the wyvern watch and gets paralysed. Adea magic missiles Vampire Mayor Balwick again. Vampire Mayor Balwick retreats out of sight. Adea, Emma & Sheriff Red finish off the last two wolves. The party look back and see that Arcas is no longer in the wyvern watch. The vampire picked him up and dragged him deeper into the crypt. Emma puts a Glyph of Warding over the entrance of the tomb. Category:Misscliks Demigods Episodes